Bayou Fourche order of battle
This is the order of battle for the Battle of Bayou Fourche, an American Civil War battle on September 10, 1863 between Union and Confederate forces near the Bayou Fourche, Arkansas (present-day Little Rock, Arkansas) as part of the Little Rock Campaign.United States. War Dept. The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union And Confederate Armies. Series 1, Volume 22, In Two Parts. Part 1, Reports., Book, 1888; digital images, (http://texashistory.unt.edu/ark:/67531/metapth154600/m1/471/?q=Etter : accessed July 26, 2013), University of North Texas Libraries, The Portal to Texas History, http://texashistory.unt.edu; crediting UNT Libraries Government Documents Department, Denton, Texas. Abbreviations used Military rank * Brig. Gen. = Brigadier-General * Col. = Colonel * Lieut. Col. = Lieutenant-Colonel * Maj. = Major * Capt. = Captain * 1st Lieut. = First Lieutenant Other * (w) = wounded * (k) = killed in action Union forces Cavalry Division, Department of the Missouri]] Brig. Gen. J. W. Davidson Strength: 6,000 cavalry and 18 guns *'Cavalry Division, Department of the Missouri' **First Brigade: Col. Lewis Merrill ***2d Missouri Cavalry (Merrill's Horse) - Maj. G. Harker ***7th Missouri Cavalry - Lieut. Col. J. L. Chandler ***8th Missouri Cavalry - Col. W. F. Geiger **Second Brigade - Col. J. M. Glover ***10th Illinois Cavalry - Lieut. Col. James Stuart ***1st Iowa Cavalry - Maj. J. W. Caldwell ***3d Missouri Cavalry - Capt. J. H. Reed **Reserve Brigade - Col. John. F. Ritter ***13th Illinois Cavalry - Maj. L. Lippert ***3d Iowa Cavalry - Maj. G. Duffield ***1st Missouri Cavalry - Col. Jno. F. Ritter **Artillery - Capt. Julius L. Hadley ***Battery K, 2d Missouri Artillery - 1st Lieut. T. S. Clarkson ***Battery M, 2d Missouri Artillery - Capt. G. Stange ***Howitzer Battery, 2d Missouri Cavalry (Merrill's Horse) - 1st Lieut. G. F. Lovejoy (w') ***25th Independent Battery, Ohio Light Artillery - 1st Lieut. E. B. Hubbard Confederate forces Marmaduke's Cavalry Division]] Walker's Cavalry Division]] Brig. Gen. J. S. Marmaduke ''Strength: 2,500 cavalry and 8 guns *'''Marmaduke's Cavalry Division **Shelby's Brigade - Lieut. Col. B. F. Gordon ***5th Missouri Cavalry - Lieut. Col. B. F. Gordon ***6th Missouri Cavalry - Col. G. W. Thompson ***Elliott's Battalion, Missouri Cavalry - Maj. Ben. Elliott ***Bledsoe's Battery, Missouri Artillery - Capt. Joe Bledsoe **Marmaduke's Brigade - Col. Wm. L. Jeffers ***8th Missouri Cavalry - Lieut. Col. S. J. Ward ***3d Missouri Cavalry - Maj. L. A. Campbell ***4th Missouri Cavalry - Lieut. Col. W. J. Preston ***Young's Battalion, Missouri Cavalry - Lieut. Col. M. L. Young ***Prairie Gun Battery, Missouri Artillery - 1st Lieut. T. J. Williams *'Walker's Cavalry Division' - Col. Arch. S. Dobbins, Col. R. C. Newton **Dobbin's Brigade - Col. R. C. Newton ***Dobbin's Regiment, Arkansas Cavalry - Maj. S. Corley (k), Capt. M. M. Bateman ***Newton's Regiment, Arkansas Cavalry - Maj. J. P. Bull ***Etter's Battery, Arkansas Artillery - Capt. C. B. Etter **Carter's Brigade - Col. Geo. W. Carter ***21st Texas Cavalry (1st Texas Lancers) - Lieut. Col. D. C. Giddings ***Morgan's Squadron, Texas Cavalry - Maj. C. L. Morgan ***Johnson's Spy Company, Texas Cavalry - Capt. Alf. Johnson ***Denson's Company, Louisiana Cavalry - Capt. Wm. B. Denson ***Pratt's Battery, Texas Light Artillery - Capt. Jos. H. Pratt See also *List of orders of battle References Category:American Civil War orders of battle Category:Battle of Bayou Fourche